1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a dual-screen multi-computer control system and its management methods, and in particular, it relates to a multi-computer management device having a regular display screen and a touch-control display screen, and through the touch-control display screen controlling the computers connected to the multi-computer management system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional keyboard-video-mouse (KVM) switches currently on the market are often equipped with a user interface that typically includes a liquid-crystal display (LCD) screen combined with a fixed keyboard. When it is necessary for operations that need two independent LCD display screens, there are two approaches as follows:
(1) Dividing the original one LCD screen into two smaller independent LCD screens; or
(2) Connecting another LCD screen on the side of the original LCD screen such that the other LCD screen can be flipped to use in addition to the original LCD screen.
However there are drawbacks for the either of these approaches described above. For the first approach, the original one LCD screen is divided into two smaller independent LCD screens, which makes the operation window of each of the independently divided LCD screens much smaller, and is more likely to cause visual confusion to the user in operation. For the second approach, the other LCD screen has its own thickness, such that after the interface of the KVM switch having two LCD monitors is received in a rack, it will make the already small rack space more crowded. In addition, this interface arrangement also requires much wider space for flipping the LCD screens and it is not easy to use because the flipped width is much wider than the rack width.